Hate U, Love U
by Rahma Lau
Summary: Sasuke benci pada seseorang yang menurutnya idiot. Bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi teman? Atau Sasuke menganggapnya lebih? Gak jago bikin summary alias ngasalll! Read and Review ya!


Fanfiction

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning : Yaoi, OOC  
Pair : SasuNaru  
Genre : General, Romance  
Rate : T  
By : Rahma Lau **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Cahaya matahari pagi menyeruak masuk ke dalam jendela apartemen pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda bermodel rambut melawan gravitasi itu terbangun karena jam alarm yang berbunyi cukup keras.

KRIIING KRIIING  
(A/N: emang bunyi jam alarm kayak gini -?-)

.

.

Tangan kanan Sasuke meraih jam alarm yang terletak di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya itu kemudian me-non aktifkannya. Sasukepun mandi, memakai baju sekolahnya, dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan.

Ketika sedang sarapan, Sasuke bergumam "Seperti biasa,". Ya, Sasuke sudah biasa dengan keadaan ini. Keadaan dimana dia selalu sendirian di apartemennya yang sangat besar. Kedua orangtua Sasuke sibuk mengurus perusahaan Uchiha Corporation sehingga sangat jarang berada di rumah. Tidak ada bedanya dengan dia tinggal sendiri.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sasuke membereskan piring dan mengunci pintu apartemennya untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya (SMP Kohona). Sesampainya di sekolah, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu langsung di serbu fansclubnya. Teriakan-teriakan seperti "Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun~", atau "Hari ini juga kau tampan sekali,", atau seperti "Jadilah pacarku!" sudah biasa didengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

Karena pemuda tampan itu sudah muak, dia memberi fansclubnya itu deathglare terbaiknya sambil berkata "Minggir, wanita jalang,". Tatapan dan perkataannya sukses membuat wanita-wanita itu mundur ketakutan. Sasuke lalu berjalan ke kelasnya dengan santai.

Setibanya di kelas, Sasuke langsung duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di paling belakang kelas. Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi tanda pelajaran telah dimulai. Sasuke yang bosan dengan penjelasan guru itu hanya menatap ke luar jendela. Tapi, kegiatannya itu diganggu oleh suara cempreng yang sangat Sasuke kenal. "Maaf saya terlambat, Sensei!". Suara itu. Suara orang yg sangat dibenci Sasuke. Bocah pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

#Sasuke's POV

'Cih, dasar berisik. Tidak bisakah dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan?' batinku sambil menatap tajam sosoknya yang sedang dimarahi oleh Kakashi Sensei. 'Kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan orang berisik, menyebalkan, dan idiot macam dia sih!' batinku lagi.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke memang sangat membenci Uzumaki Naruto. Alasannya? Aku benci cara berpakaiannya. Aku benci cengiran bodohnya. Aku benci warna rambutnya yang norak. Aku benci cara berpikirnya yang idiot. Aku benci suaranya yang berisik dan cempreng. Pokoknya aku benci semua yang ada pada dirinya.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Akupun keluar dari kelas 1-B dan langsung menuju ke atap gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

**++DI ATAP++**

.

.

.

#Sasuke's POV (lagi?)

Sudah kebiasaanku kesini saat jam istirahat karena disini suasananya tenang. Aku merebahkan diriku (tiduran) di lantai atap sambil menatap langit cerah. Entah kenapa warna langit itu mengingatkanku pada warna mata Naruto. Kuakui warna matanya memang indah dan selalu memancarkan kepolosan.

"Ya… Matanya memang indah," gumamku tanpa sadar.

Saat aku menutup mataku, tiba-tiba saja…

"Mata siapa yang indah?" Aku tersentak ke depan dan menoleh ke samping. Ternyata itu Naruto. Aku kesal, lagi-lagi dia mengganggu ketenanganku.

"Kau! Mau apa kau disini?" tanyaku dengan geram.

"Mau makan," jawabnya.

"Kalau mau makan, ya di kelas saja! Jangan disini, idiot!" jawabku, ketus.

"Aku bawakan makanan," katanya.

"Hah? Maksudmu?!" tanyaku heran.

"Setiap jam istirahat kau selalu ke atap sendirian dan kau tidak membawa bekal atau makanan. Kupikir kau pasti lapar. Jadi, kubawakan makanan untukmu," jelasnya panjang lebar sambil menyodorkan bekalnya padaku.

Aku terkejut mendengar jawabannya. "Tidak mau. Itu kan bekalmu, bodoh," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, kita makannya sama-sama saja ya?" tanyanya dengan muka polos.

Entah kenapa rasa benciku padanya langsung hilang saat melihat mukanya yang polos.

"Baiklah aku mau," kataku, lalu memalingkan wajahku yang blushing. Saat aku menengokkan kepalaku sedikit ke samping, kulihat mata birunya melebar saat aku bilang begitu. Mungkin dia terkejut dengan perkataanku.

Tapi dia meraih sumpit dan mengambil makanan di dalam bekalnya kemudian berkata "Nih. Aaa," sambil mempraktekan mulut yang terbuka.

Aku tambah memerah lagi dibuatnya. 'Sial! Apa yang aku katakan tadi sih! Aku seperti anak kecil saja!' umpatku dalam hati.

Diluar dugaan, aku malah semakin mendekatkan diriku pada Naruto dan dengan perlahan kubuka mulutku. Lalu Naruto menyuapkan makanan tadi ke dalam mulutku. Seusai aku mengunyah makanan, Naruto bertanya padaku "Bagaimana rasanya?".

"Enak. Ehm... Naruto,"

"Ya?" jawabnya sambil memakan bekal.

"Bisakah kau menyuapiku lagi?" kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tentu saja!" ucapnya.

Kemudian dia menyuapiku lagi. Kami makan bersama sampai makanannya habis.

.

"Haah, kenyangnya~. Iya kan Sasuke?" kata Naruto setelah makanannya habis.

"Hn," jawabku, singkat.

"Hei, kenapa kau nggak pernah bawa bekal sih?" dia bertanya padaku dengan wajah yang penasaran.  
"Orangtuaku sibuk kerja dan mereka nggak pernah pulang. Jadi, nggak ada yang bisa membuatkanku bekal. Kau tau? Aku selalu sendirian di rumah. Nggak ada teman yang menemani ataupun berkunjung. Rasanya, aku benar-benar kesepian," jawabku.

"Begitu, ya," kata Naruto dengan wajah sedih. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah sedihnya berganti dengan wajah yang ceria "Ah, aku tau!" ujarnya. Dia pun membelakangiku. Kelihatannya sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Nama orangtuamu siapa?" tanyanya disela-sela membuat sesuatu itu.

"Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha," jawabku.

"Hmm... Oke-oke," kata Naruto.

Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dia buat.

.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto membalikkan badannya lagi menghadapku sambil menyerahkan sesuatu yang aku tidak tau namanya.

"Sasuke! Ini! Pelindungmu!" kata Naruto.

"Ini apa?" tanyaku, heran sambil mengambil benda yang dibuat Naruto tadi.

"Ini namanya 'Teru-teru bozu', pelindung agar hari esok selalu cerah," jawabnya.

"Cerah? Maksudmu cuaca?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan hanya cuaca. Tapi juga saat kau merasa sedih dan kesepian. Supaya kau melewati hari-hari dengan senyuman. Lihat, disitu tertulis nama orangtuamu lho! Jadi... kamu bisa merasa selalu dekat dengan mereka," jelasnya dengan senyum penuh semangat sambil membuat huruf V ditangan kanannya.

"Terimakasih, Naruto." kataku sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Sama-sama! Mulai sekarang aku yang akan membawakanmu bekal, aku juga akan sering datang ke apartemenmu agar kau tidak kesepian! Karena itu, maukah kau jadi temanku?" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku. Bukannya menerima uluran tangannya, aku malah menariknya sehingga dia jatuh ke pelukanku.

.

_(Pertama kali, kupikir kau menyebalkan. Tapi setelah tau kau yang sesungguhnya, aku jadi semakin ingin menjagamu dan selalu membuatmu tersenyum)_

_.  
_

_(Rasa benciku padamu telah dihapuskan oleh perasaan yang tidak seharusnya kumiliki)_

_(Hei, apa kau tau? Aku membecimu, tapi..._

_._

"Ya, tentu saja. Teruslah berada di sampingku," ucapku sambil memeluknya semakin erat.

.

_...aku mencintaimu) _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**~Fin~**

.

.

.

(A/N) : Holaaa, minna-san. Ini adalah fic pertama saya! Sopasti masih banyak bangettttttttttttttttttt kesalahannya, kan? Jadi saya butuh kritik & saran yang membangun. Review ya~. Onegai dattebayo!


End file.
